Shingen Yashida (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = Master Yashida (father; deceased), Mariko Yashida (daughter) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Businessman | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | PlaceOfDeath = Tokyo, Japan | Creators = Mark Bomback; Scott Frank | First = | Death = | Quotation = My father saw little of himself in me. But in you... he faced a mirror. | Speaker = Shingen Yashida | QuoteSource = The Wolverine (film) | HistoryText = Shingen Yashida was a businessman and the son of one of the most powerful business leaders in Japan. He believed that he stood to inherit his father's estate, but after his ailing father succumbed to old age, Shingen found that his own daughter Mariko had been named as the sole beneficiary instead. Disgusted, Shingen hatched a plot to have Yakuza thugs attack the funeral and capture Mariko in a bid to secure the inheritance for himself. The plan went awry however when Yukio, Harada, and the foreigner Logan interfered, with Logan also managing to escape the scene with Mariko. Shingen searched in vain for his daughter, sending many of his men out to hunt her, but she eluded him for days. Eventually Mariko was tracked down and returned to the Yashida home where Shingen proceeded to explain her fate to her. He was moving to kill her when they were interrupted by another adversary. Viper, the nurse who had treated Shingen's father, marched into the house flanked by a cadre of ninjas and poisoned him, leaving him to suffer the effects of her toxins in a shallow pool. Shingen survived despite the agony of the poison, and then another disturbance drew his attention a while later. He discovered Logan and Yukio in his late father's bedroom and moved to attack while Logan desperately tried to rid himself of a parasite on his own heart. Yukio fought him back, but Shingen's experience won out over Yukio's superior agility. In the moment he was about to finish her, Logan, now fully recovered, caught Shingen's blade on his claws. The fight immediately shifted to one between Shingen and Logan as Yukio looked on. Shingen found himself unable to best the mutant however, and was soon reduced to a bloodied and beaten man. Logan chose to spare him so he could live with the guilt of attempting to kill his own daughter. He refused to to be beaten however, and rushed to finish the mutant from behind. His sword had little effect impaling Logan's chest, but the claws through Shingen's throat were fatal. | Powers = | Abilities = Martial Arts: Shingen is an accomplished swordsman who mixes conventional swordsmanship with some grappling techniques. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Katana | Notes = * Hiroyuki Sanada portrayed Shingen Yashida in The Wolverine. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Fencing Category:2013 Character Debuts